<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thoughts on Albert Wesker's behavior towards William Birkin in a scene from Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles by jasminesnow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069334">Thoughts on Albert Wesker's behavior towards William Birkin in a scene from Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminesnow/pseuds/jasminesnow'>jasminesnow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Analysis, Friendship, Game: Biohazard | Resident Evil 0, Game: Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles, Gen, Meta, Scene Analysis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminesnow/pseuds/jasminesnow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts on Albert Wesker's behavior towards William Birkin in a scene from Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William Birkin &amp; Albert Wesker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thoughts on Albert Wesker's behavior towards William Birkin in a scene from Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The youtube videos in the links don't belong to me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>   In <strong>Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles</strong> there is a <a href="https://youtu.be/gPNPd4lnRdw?t=1145">scene</a> with Wesker and Birkin before Wesker leaves to lead the S.T.A.R.S. members into the mansion. This scene is different compared to the old similar <a href="https://youtu.be/LTdc8yquonA?t=1195">scene</a> from <strong>Resident Evil 0</strong>. In the latest scene Wesker appears unapproachable while in the old scene he discusses with Birkin, like old friends, about the situation and their future plans. When I first watched these two scenes and compared them to each other I thought that in the latest scene from <strong>Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles</strong> they didn't portray Wesker as Birkin's friend, while Birkin was friendly towards him. But after watching that scene more times and thinking about it more I noticed that Wesker is still portrayed as Birkin's friend even if it's not always obvious:</p></div><code class="gmail-mw-highlight gmail-mw-highlight-lang-text gmail-mw-content-ltr">•</code> He shares with Birkin his honest thoughts about Umbrella, their employer.<br/><code class="gmail-mw-highlight gmail-mw-highlight-lang-text gmail-mw-content-ltr">•</code> When he says to him "Do what you like." he doesn't say it in a dismissive manner.</div><code class="gmail-mw-highlight gmail-mw-highlight-lang-text gmail-mw-content-ltr">•</code> He shares with him his future plans.</div><code class="gmail-mw-highlight gmail-mw-highlight-lang-text gmail-mw-content-ltr">•</code> While he had turned his back and he was walking away he stopped when Birkin bursted.</div><code class="gmail-mw-highlight gmail-mw-highlight-lang-text gmail-mw-content-ltr">•</code> He waited and listened to Birkin's worries and plans before he leaves.<p>   If he wasn't friendly towards Birkin then he wouldn't trust his thoughts on Umbrella with him, he wouldn't talking nice to him and he wouldn't sharing his future plans with him. If their friendship was only one-sided then he would walk away and he would ignore Birkin's burst and his monologue. He wouldn't care about him or his future plans. These are the reasons why I think Wesker is portrayed friendly towards Birkin in this scene after all.</p></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't speak English fluently.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>